


Mysterious Messenger

by kawaiicee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cell Phones, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Minor Character Death, Multiple Endings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiicee/pseuds/kawaiicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After purchasing your first smartphone, you find a mysterious app called RFA Messenger and download it out of curiosity. After a strange encounter with a man named 'Unknown' you find yourself entering someone's apartment, and are soon thrown into a conversation with six strangers.</p>
<p>Without any say, you're forced to join their organization and plan a party! Just what is happening?</p>
<p>A MM fanfic based off of my experience and choices within the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> A reader-insert for you hungry MM fans.  
> May contain spoilers.

The moment you arrived home you ripped open the small package and looked down with pride at your new purchase. The phone was slim, stylish, had all the newest technology, and to top it off, it came in your favourite colour. All of your closest friends had begged you to get your own cell phone, and after a rather nice promotion, you were finally able to do so. Everything seemed to be going smoothly in your life at the moment, and you couldn’t wait to see what was in store for you next.

It took you a while to understand the instructions and turn the phone on, but eventually you did. A bright light erupted from the small screen, followed by a login page and a few other tutorials that set you up for your daily phone use. After creating your account and following each instruction word for word, you were finally on your smartphone’s homepage. Your friends had suggested installing a few messenger apps to communicate with them. To your dismay, they even told you to try out a few “dating apps”. You shivered at the thought. It was a nice sentiment, finding someone online, but you prefered the old-fashioned way of finding a partner. Besides, you never knew what kind of creeps could be hiding behind your screen.

Shaking your head and laughing at your own imagination, you took a seat on your bed and tapped the app store. You scanned for the search bar, quickly pressing it and tapping in the word ‘messenger’ before hitting enter. Lots of options popped up, but one in particular stuck out. There were the letters RFA written in a nice, gold font in the app icon with a decorative border. The title, ‘RFA Messenger’ seemed different that the basic ‘Messenger App’ titles you say down the list. Tapping the icon, you were directed to a summary page, where words like ‘chat with friends across the world’, and ‘cute emojis’ dotted the screen. Shrugging your shoulders, you pressed your finger over the download button, and waited for your app. Surely your friends had this app, right? The emojis did seem like something they would like and use regularly.

Your phone flashed with a ‘Download Complete’ message very quickly after you closed the app store. Pressing the open button, you waited for all of the extra data to be installed before a sweet chime started ringing through the small speakers.

_This seems cute_ , you thought. Just as the letters RFA began to appear across your screen, a loud ringing replaced the intro theme and green coding scrolled quickly down your phone. You nearly dropped the phone in surprise and jumped in your seat. The high pitched ringing stopped and you were presented with a chatroom. A frozen image of the same green code was stuck in the background, and a notification popped up, notifying you that someone called ‘Unknown’ had joined the room.

You wondered what kind of glitch had caused something like this and looked up in confusion, but a short ping forced you to look back at your new phone.

There, under the notification, was a message. A bonified message. Three dots, a ‘Hello’, another three dots, and finally a question mark. You were speechless. Was this some sort of sick joke?

There was nothing after a few minutes, and you began to think again that it was some sort of glitch in the system. Yet, you were curious. What if someone was actually there, just as confused as you were? You decided to respond, but kept it quick and harmless. Tapping the textbox, you entered a quick question mark and warily hit send.

Almost instantly this ‘Unknown’ character responded. “Can you see this?” What an odd question. You indulged your curiosity, and replied saying, “Who are you?”

 

> _ I’m sure you’re surprised. _
> 
> **_It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger._ **
> 
> _ I’m a but flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app. _
> 
> _ I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records… _
> 
> _ I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply… _
> 
> _ All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers save in notes. _
> 
> _ I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad… _

 

They’re story seemed completely normal, seeing as you’ve had something similar happen to yourself years ago, but something felt off. The strange code, their username, and the lack of information in the phone they had found. The details were adding up to make for a very odd situation. Part of you wondered if you should just leave, and ignore it. Maybe this was just a silly prank from some over excited kid who just learned how to hack.

Tapping the back of your phone, you wondered just what to say next. Ask about the address? Perhaps put up a fake persona and act completely ignorant to the weirdness of the scenario? Or should you ask who they were?

Choosing the latter, you entered your response.

 

> **_Me? Oh sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself._ **
> 
> _ I’m just… a student studying abroad. I’m Korean. _
> 
> _ I could tell you my name, but it doesn’t really matter. _
> 
> _ You won’t find me on search engines. ^^; _
> 
> _ But, anyways.. _
> 
> _ Can you help me find the owner of this phone? _
> 
> _ I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this. _
> 
> _ But still… _
> 
> **_I’d appreciate it if you could help._ **

 

Now you were concerned. To withhold their name so easily, especially followed by such a creepy comment. Why should you help them? 

 

> _ Since you’re the only clue I have. _
> 
> _ I’ve been trying to find the owner with this phone, but I didn’t find any clues until now. _
> 
> _ I would really like to find the owner. _
> 
> _ Then God will be happy. _
> 
> _ Oh! Sorry I didn’t mention it before. I’m religious. _

 

You swallowed hard. Who was this?

>  
> 
> _ Never mind what I just said. I’m sorry if I weirded you out. _
> 
> **_Can you please help me? I’ll make it up to you if I get to go back to Korea._ **
> 
> _ It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe you can turn around. _

 

With each message they sent, you felt your chest growing tighter and your worry grew. They wanted you to venture out of your apartment and head to some strange part of town?

 

> _ I know the area. It’s developed. _
> 
> _ Please? _

 

You wanted to leave. Right now. A shiver ran down your spine at the thought of what could happen right now. All you wanted to do was download an app to talk to your friends. Not get dragged into whatever this mess was.

> **No. You’re creepy.**

You wouldn’t play into this anymore.

 

> _ Creepy?...^^;; _
> 
> _ I’m not a creep. _
> 
> _ Haven’t you ever heard of the saying ‘you get a treat if you listen to older men’...? _

 

Shit. That was it. You were done and leaving. You tapped the home button, but nothing moved. The screen sat with your keyboard open and waiting for input. Every attempt you made to press the home button failed. What was going on? You c-couldn’t leave the app until you were done with the conversation?

> **No;;**

 

> _ Sorry. I was just kidding ^^;;; _
> 
> _ Anyways… _
> 
> _ I know I’m asking too much. _
> 
> _ You might think I’m odd. _
> 
> _...I am a bit odd to be honest. _
> 
> _ But would you consider it? I’m talking to you right now. _
> 
> _ Two complete strangers at two completely different places… It’s a miracle we’ve connected. _
> 
> _ No one responded to my messages. You’re the first one. _
> 
> _ I don’t know how we got connected… _
> 
> _ But maybe this was meant to be? _

 

Just as your nerves were becoming too much, ‘Unknown’ sent you a photo. It was a selfie of a rather average looking boy. You wanted to calm down, and trust him. His eyes seemed warm and welcoming. Then again, wasn’t it easy to steal a photo from the internet?

 

> _ That is me in the photo. _
> 
> _ Maybe this will make you less suspicious…? _
> 
> _ I’m returning to Korea soon, so I’ll definitely make it up to you. _
> 
> _ If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app. _
> 
> _ Please, I’m begging you. _

 

Taking a deep breath, you stared at the screen. What else could you do? You were afraid something would happen if you didn’t do what they asked, but there was an equal fear that you were walking into a trap.  Swallowing the growing lump in your throat, you replied.

Praying to yourself this would all go fine and you were really helping return someone’s lost phone, you stood and grabbed your keys.

 

> _ Thank you! _
> 
> _ Then I’ll send you the address. _
> 
> _ Now how do you do that… _
> 
> _ Found it. _

 

Without looking back, you tapped the address link and headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

When you reached your destination, you made your way to the elevator and rode it up to floor 14. Unknown hadn’t lied when he said the neighborhood was safe and nice, but you still felt anxious. What was waiting for you behind the door you were about to go to?

The elevator dinged! and you exited and walked firmly down the hall. Your eyes were glued to the numbers that passed until you found the one Unknown had directed you to. Your hand raised to knock on the door when a light buzzing in your purse interrupted you. Pulling out your phone, you unlocked it and found a message from Unknown.

 

> _ Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange. _
> 
> _ Is there a password lock on the door? _

 

You froze. Looking down, you saw a silver keypad attached to the door handle. H-How did they know? Tentatively, you responded yes.

 

> _ I’ll send you the digits. Try it. _

 

A combination of numbers appeared on your screen, but you were unsure of what to do. You couldn’t just enter someone’s house like that, especially when a very odd character was asking you to do so. It was against your every nature to just break into someone’s house so suddenly. Unknown needed to know that.

 

> _ Ring the doorbell? Hmm. You’re right! _
> 
> _ Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight. _
> 
> _ Then ring the doorbell. _

 

Feeling a bit of relief, you pressed small button and listened as it played a small song inside the apartment. There didn’t seem to be any other noises or responses coming from inside, but you decided to give it a minute.

Some time later, you found yourself tapping your food anxiously.

> **I don’t think anyone’s inside.**

 

> _ Hmm. No choice then. _
> 
> _ I guess the place is empty. _
> 
> _ Why don’t you press the code? _

 

What should you do? You wanted to run away to the safety of your home and friends, but you had come this far. And so far, everything Unknown had said seemed to have some reliability. The neighborhood was nice, there didn’t seem to be any suspicious activity around. A-And why would that phone had this apartment’s pin number in it? Maybe taking a peek inside would be the best thing, just to be sure.

 

> _ Good. _
> 
>  

Your fingers tapped in the number sequence. A small click sound came from the door, and with a quick turn of the handle, the door began opening. Feeling sweat begin to drip down your neck, you peered around the corner and came face to face with a normal apartment. Thank God. Sighing, you smiled and laughed awkwardly to yourself. Unknown  _ was _ harmless. You let him know the password worked.

 

> _ Good. Why don’t you go inside? _

 

Your trust had returned by now, so you decided to indulge this even further and enter without another question.

 

> _ Th _
> 
> _ ank _
> 
> _ you... _

 

With those last, broken words, Unknown left the group chat and you entered the apartment. The door shut closed behind you as you observed the surroundings. Just as you hear the click of the lock, your phone erupted loudly with that high pitched sound that had rung out when you were first thrown into that strange conversation with Unknown. Gripping your phone tight, you watched as code once again flew across the screen before settling on a nice, starry background of another chatroom.

But this time something was different. There was no ‘Hello’ or ‘Can you see this’. Instead, a rather normal conversation seemed to be taking place. Someone called Yoosung with a star seemed to be complaining about failing his midterms. This was followed with a rather cute crying emoji of a blond boy. His crying was responded with what seemed like an insult from someone named 707. LOLOL? Wasn’t that one of those MMORPGs you had casually played with one of your friends?

You took a seat at the computer desk of the apartment and watched as more people added their comments. Jumin Han, from his wording and messages seemed like a strict business man. 707 seemed to act older than his texting habits insinuated. Next was Zen, who seemed rather annoyed with the so called “free pass” Jumin was offering Yoosung. Their banter was quite amusing to watch, and you wondered if you should say anything.

The moment you couldn’t contain your laughs was the moment you caught yourself. What were you still doing here? You needed to leave! This was someone’s apartment, and anyone would get the wrong idea if they found you here. You stood up to leave and looked down to find a way to leave the chatroom you were thrown into, but your phone buzzed again before you could find the button. They had just noticed your presence.

Your heart began beating a mile a minute and your brows furrowed with worry.

The four of them began debating whether or not you were a hacker. The introduction of someone named ‘Assistant Kang’ was cut short for you as they mentioned the private access to the app you were currently on. Private? It had been one of the first results on the app store!

These five strangers paused after suggesting a double download, all seemingly pondering. You held your breath and looked at the chatroom. Was this your chance to say something.

With a few quick strokes, your fingers inputted the same word that started this mess.

>   
>  _Hello..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Ao3! This is my first published work, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'm going to be going through and playing the game as I write, so I imagine some chapters might take a while to be finished. I will be doing the Casual Route for starters, and may go back to add in the Deep route should I feel up to it.
> 
> I will branch off into the different routes, starting with Yoosung, followed by Zen/Hyun and finally, Jaehee. 
> 
> pray for me and these 27 chapters  
> maybe 44 if i decide to do deep story :)


End file.
